


Корабли в ночи

by grassa



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassa/pseuds/grassa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод выполнен для команды WTF Firefly 2016 на зимнюю фандомную битву WTF Kombat 2016</p>
    </blockquote>





	Корабли в ночи

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ships in the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91437) by [Kispexi2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2). 



> Перевод выполнен для команды WTF Firefly 2016 на зимнюю фандомную битву WTF Kombat 2016

Лунный свет заливал «Серенити», придавая кораблю опаловый блеск, и от этой красоты у Мэла в очередной раз перехватило дыхание.

— Эт-та мой корабль, — гордо заявил он Саймону.

— Нет, — Саймон потряс головой, словно пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся в разные стороны мысли. — Эт-та теперь наш корабль.

У проема открытого грузового отсека стояли, вглядываясь в ночь, Зои, Джейн и с ними пастор Бук. Мэл с Саймоном возвращались со встречи поздно. Очень поздно.

— Ну чё, такое не каждый день увидишь, скажу я вам, — прокомментировал Джейн, любуясь на то, как из темноты выплывают две фигуры — капитан и доктор, закинув руки друг другу за плечи, нетвердой походкой брели к кораблю.

— Ох, да, — вздохнул Бук. — Похоже, они столкнулись с некоторыми проблемами.

— Похоже, они столкнулись с пивной и неплохо провели там время, — сказала Зои, пока шатающаяся парочка взбиралась на пандус, подслеповато щурясь осоловевшими глазами на свет ламп грузового отсека.

— Кэ-апитан на борту, — громко объявил Мэл и спикировал носом в палубу.

— Это уж точно, сэр, — подтвердила Зои, подхватывая его за шиворот и вздергивая обратно на ноги. — Вы, никак, пьяны, сэр?

— Я, конечно, не врач, Зои, но думаю, что ты не так уж ошибаешься, — пробормотал он и уткнулся лбом ей в плечо. Свирепый взгляд, которым она его наградила, Мэл проигнорировал.

— Хороши делишки, — возмутился Джейн. — Торчим тут, на этом долбаном куске камня, работы ни хрена, а кэп и докторишка налили бельма, как две шлюхи в…

— Все в порядке, Джейн, — ровным тоном сказала Зои. — Наверняка у доктора отыщутся нужные таблетки, так что через пару часов эти двое будут как стеклышко. Хотя, судя по тому, в каком они сейчас состоянии, поутру вид у них, думаю, будет довольно жалкий.

Совместными усилиями Буку, Зои и Джейну удалось препроводить Мэла с Саймоном до лазарета и заставить тех наглотаться маленьких розовых пилюль.

— Ант-и-не-бри-ум, — Джейн медленно, по слогам прочел надпись на этикетке. — А чой-то мне таких отродясь не давали, а?

— Они только на крайний случай, — отрезала Зои. — Не каждый же раз, когда мы приземляемся на планету...

Меж тем дух крепкого товарищества, царивший между Мэлом и Саймоном, что сидели рядышком на смотровом столе лазарета, незаметно трансформировался в перебранку, у них завязался какой-то спор, и Саймон, недоверчиво покачивая головой, принялся тыкать указательным пальцем капитану в грудь.

— Для такого у тебя маловато будет… — доктор запнулся, подыскивая подходящий медицинский термин, но в голову ему, похоже, лезли только китайские, — гяованов.

Мэл ощетинился и отпихнул его ладонью:  
— Это у меня маловато? Да у меня гяованов полно, парень. У меня этих гяованов дофигища, понял, ты!

— Любопытно, и сколько же их, сэр? — поинтересовалась Зои. — Три? Или речь идет о двузначной цифре?

Джейн загоготал, и даже пастор Бук улыбнулся.

— Ладно, Джейн, тащи капитана в его каюту. Бук, вы как, с Саймоном управитесь?

* * * 

Кейли снился довольно занимательный ночной кошмар с участием Джубала Эрли, резинового мячика и карлика, и потому, когда Саймон с размаху плюхнулся в ногах ее постели, она спросонья подскочила и даже немного повизжала. Но разобравшись, что это только доктор, Кейли изумленно вытаращила глаза и принялась приглаживать растрепанные волосы.

— Который час? И что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, но тут на ее лице появилась тень настоящего беспокойства. — Боже, ведь с двигателем ничего не случилось, так?

— Нет, нет, — успокаивающе пробормотал Саймон, пялясь взглядом в пол и чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Ему подумалось, что зря он принял этот дурацкий вызов Мэла. А капитан, можно не сомневаться, рассчитывал, что у доктора окажется кишка тонка, точно. Но тогда логично предположить, что сам капитан совершенно не планировал реализовывать свою часть сделки.

— Нет, ничего не случилось, Кейли. Прости. Мне не следовало приходить сюда.

Кейли уже окончательно пробудилась и поняла, что что-то тут не так. Определенно происходит какая-то ерунда, из-за которой Саймон почему-то чувствует себя крайне неловко.

— Так вот, значит, какие у тебя привычки? — протянула она. — Любишь пробираться к девушкам в комнату, пока те спят?

Саймон вскочил, краснея до корней волос:  
— Нет. Прости, пожалуйста. Я должен идти. — Он нервно топтался на месте, но не уходил.

Кейли мило улыбнулась:  
— Что ж, если тебе так хочется уйти, тогда конечно. В конце концов, остаться тут — это же так неуместно. — Ее глаза задорно поблескивали, пока она дразнила его.

Внезапно Саймон наклонился к ней и неуклюже впился в ее губы горячим поцелуем.

Этот неожиданный порыв удивил ее, но нисколько не смутил.  
— Еще один оригинальный способ дать мне понять, как сильно я тебе нравлюсь? Знаешь, Саймон, это явный прогресс!

Он снова уселся к ней на постель и прижал ладонь к ее щеке.  
— Какая ты хорошенькая.

Кейли подозрительно принюхалась:  
— А-а, так ты пьян. Ладно уж, ложись рядом, проспись. Сперва. Плату за гостеприимство я возьму с тебя после, комплиментами, вот так. Потому что мне совсем не улыбается волочь тебя по коридору, если ты вырубишься где-нибудь на полдороге.

Она расхохоталась, глядя на его ошарашенное лицо:  
— Давай уж, укладывайся. Утром будешь мной любоваться.

Тот счастливо примостился возле нее.  
— Да, я полагаю, так действительно будет лучше, — уже засыпая, пробормотал он.

* * *

В шаттл к Инаре Мэл ввалился в самом благодушном и развеселом расположении духа, но ряд улыбающихся с мониторов мужских физиономий тут же подпортил ему настроение.  
— Не поздновато ли, — едко фыркнул он, — чтобы впаривать свой товар, а?

— О, просто то, о чем я мечтала, — вздохнула она в ответ, — меня соизволил посетить самодовольный пьяница-грубиян. Эй! Не трогай это. Раз уж мы направляемся на планету, где я смогу, наконец, подыскать себе работу, то нужно просмотреть клиентскую базу. МЭЛ! Ну вот, чудесно, теперь я осталась без связи с Кортексом.

Она всегда была красоткой, но когда она сердилась, то становилась совершенно неотразимой. Мэл улыбнулся:  
— Не нужно тебе искать клиентов, Инара — он подошел к ней вплотную и обхватил за талию.

— Мэл, а ну прекрати. Я серьезно. Мы с самого начала условились, что обслуживать экипаж я не буду, и мнение мое с тех пор не поменялось. Отпусти.

Мэл хохотнул:  
— А кто говорит, что ты будешь обслуживать меня? Скорее уж наоборот...

— Ты?.. О! О!!

— Инарочка, ты не единственный профи в этом деле, — Мэл провел кончиками пальцев по ее обнаженной руке снизу вверх и забрался под прозрачную ткань короткого рукава. — На диплом от Гильдии я, конечно, не претендую, но какой-никакой тренинг у меня тоже имеется.

Инара прищурилась:  
— Не говоря уже о недавних курсах повышения квалификации.

Мэл пожал плечами:  
— Угу. Ладно, Нэнди тоже кое-чему меня научила. Ложиться в постель с кем-то, кого ты только хочешь, даже близко не так хорошо, как ложиться в постель с тем, кого ты любишь.

Она цокнула языком и попробовала отстраниться:  
— Ты пьян.

— Не-а, нисколько. Зои что-то дала мне для протрезвления. Так что, может, покончим уже с этими глупыми играми?

Инара открыла рот. И закрыла. Сглотнула.  
— Я… думаю, лучше мы обсудим это утром?

— Нет уж. Но если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, то скажи.

— Я хочу... я…

На лице Мэла расцвела торжествующая улыбка:  
— Ага, так и знал! Это сразу было написано на твоей физиономии, еще при первой нашей встрече!

— Ты невыносим.

— Вот потому-то ты и любишь меня. А? Как тебе такое? Ну что, полегчало?

* * *

Когда первые лучи занимающегося рассвета упали на обшивку «Серенити», окрашивая корабль розовым румянцем, из вентиляционных воздухоотводов, словно вздох, вылетело облачко пара, и двигатели звездолета удовлетворенно загудели.


End file.
